The Life I Never Asked For
by xXxFantasyAmorexXx
Summary: The life of women fighters under the service of Bishop Germanius. Starts with the beginning of the movie. No slash, just the connection with the main character.
1. Nothing Goes As Planned

_Woosh. _The first arrow fired hit its mark, a Roman soldier. All the Romans were trying to figure out where the arrow was shot while the horses were panicking. I looked to my right and smirked at my friend Mila, waiting for the signal to attack.

"Argh!" We cried out and came out of hiding to attack them, our goal? Bishop Germanius.

"Protect the wagon!" Yelled out the Roman who was in charge, knowing that was our target. I raced across the river with Mila at my side and I met my first Roman, he was just a common cavalry man, nothing special. I pulled him down by the back of his armor and brought him down from his horse. Before he could get a swipe at me, I brought my dagger down to his throat, cutting a jagged line across his neck and his warm blood splashed on my face, not even making me flinch.

I got up and ran, closer to the Bishops carriage. A Roman ran right in front of me and without thinking I brought my dagger swiftly across his neck, giving him a painful death. I need to find my friend but that was going to be hard with the new people who joined the fighting, exactly seven cavalry men came charging. These new people are not helping us kill off the bishop but we still had to try.

I looked all around me, trying to see if I could at least see one friend of mine to help me. Not twenty paces away from me, I recognize somebody I knew so I ran towards her and I swiftly jumped on the horse that carried my friend who serves with me and Mila, Myla from Syria.

"Myla! It's me, Justine." I whispered in her ear when I realized she did not recognize me. It was then she let out a moan from her mouth. "Did you really have to push me off a horse? Couldn't you have waited until I got off the horse? Now my back hurts, but what are you doing?"

"Sorry in a rush but we should gather all the girls, we are going to escape and hopefully kill the damn Christian Priest. Yes, I may believe in the same God as him but you should never go as far as he's going, it's just plain wrong." Before I could continue, Myla slapped her hand over my mouth.

"You said something about leaving, let's get everybody else." I smiled, got up and helped Myla get up, me chuckling a little bit.

"Justine!" Yelled Myla, trying to yank me behind her but she was too late. Two Roman soldiers grabbed my arms and quickly tied me hands in front of me. I tried to get out of their hold, kicking their legs, nothing happened, only grunts could be heard from them. I heard Myla yelling at them two to let me go, but they just ignored them while Myla was right behind us with her horse.

They both dumped me next to Mila, kneeling, waiting for the damn bishop. The fight has stopped and I could see two of the knights looking in the carriage, from their expression, the person inside were died. I probed Mila with my elbow and jerked my head towards the carriage, smirking. He was died! Finally, no more of him and his senseless talking, but my smirk did not last long.

Artorius Castus walked in front of the man and gave a slight bow, "Bishop Germanius, Welcome to Briton." He couldn't be alive, no way! Ugh! Now I may have to finish the last five years that he made me serve for him, and I thought I would be able to leave early and kill him so no other girls had to serve him.

I just tuned out what the bishop had to say, he knew this famous knight, escaping for the eleventh time was going to be a goner, but I have to try and get back to the Woads, the Saxons were coming and we needed every man and women who could fight to have a slim chance of victory.

I turned to look at Mila on my left with wide eyes, we were captured, again, which was very heart breaking, to me at least. Plan after plan that failed me in the past went through my head, trying to figure out what we could do to improve it and which one would be the best for this time and help me get out of this situation, of course I couldn't forget Mila.

Just then, two Roman soldiers came up to me and Mila, pulling us up by our hair and dragging us to stand in front of the bishop. "Don't touch me you bastard!" I yelled at the soldier that came at me, but all he did was ignore me and dragged me to the bishop.

"Bishop, we have caught the two runaways." All the bishop did was smiling evilly at us, I put a disgusted face on. What is this man going to do to us? Seriously, last time I had to serve as a servant and I had to message his feet, now let me tell you, I never seen a worse case of athletes foot ever, it was repulsive.

"You can let go of me, I'm not going anywhere." I told my 'guard' but he still had a firm grip on my forearm so I did the one thing to make him let go of me. I turned to my left, making a circle to bring my fist down to his neck and kicking his groin on his way down to unconsciousness.

I turned to look at the bishop, "You should really get better soldiers, he weak."

He didn't even say a word to us, he just had a gleam to his eyes that said he was up to something, or something he wanted done is going just as he wanted. He turned around, calling out for our leader forward. "Dominika!" Dominika stepped forward and gave a little bow to the bishop.

"We have acquired two of your missing warriors, please make sure they don't run this time." And without another word, he turned to the carriage and walked towards it to get in with his assistant Horton following him, muttering nonsense.

I watched the bishop climb the carriage and totally just shunned Horton by closing the curtain in his face, but whatever Horton was muttering, made some of the knights look at him funny.

Myla and Lyra stepped forward and helped us up, as in me and Mila. Lyra was the first to speak. "I heard you jumped Myla off her horse."

"Don't remind me, my back still hurts, you do know I landed on my bow and it cut me. I can't even reach it and you guys can't do anything related to healing for your lives."

"Don't forget me; I am a healer, just like you Myla." Vivienne spoke up. Vivienne was a very quiet person and hardly spoke out unless she was asked a question, because of this, Myla has forgotten loads of times that Vivienne heals too and that makes Vivienne even angrier.

"Sorry Viv, maybe if you spoke up more often I would remember." Before Vivienne could talk back to Myla about speaking up and being loud for once, Dominika interrupted them.

"Guys, what message are you going to send to the knights if you continue your bickering. Act like yourselves."

"Dominika, this is how every day is like, this is just you Roman side speaking up, live a little, would cha?" I slapped her on her arm.

"Justine, I'm half-Roman, which you should know, and half-Woad, which you have met my mother's family. I have abandoned my Roman life long ago so I do not have a 'Roman side' as you put it."

"Dominika, how do I put this? Your fellow Romans have a saying, 'Once a Roman, Always a Roman,' I think you will never abandon your Roman ways of life but you can acquire new ones to add to your old ones but they will never disappear. Oh, and your cousin says hi and that you should really visit and we have to relay a message to you." Dominika went from thinking about what I said to giving me her full attention. I looked at Mila and spoke. "Didn't he say something about his daughter being taken?"

"Yeah." Mila answered.

"Merlin," All the Sarmatian Knights and Arthur gasped. "Told me to tell you that Guinevere has been taken by Romans, the Woads are losing faith about winning the war. Their only hope is gone and the Romans are leaving, they do not know what to do." I leaned into her ear so no one else could hear. "He asks you to try and, if all of us agree, to stay and help fight with them. They need as much help as possible." Dominika's face looked appalled and in a trance. She quickly shook her head and responded to me, "I will talk to the rest of the girls; I will find a way to stay her when the fighting begins. Are you both going to help them?" I nodded. "Okay, most of them will follow me, they are loyal and then we will find a way to get away from him."

"Okay." I responded while nodding my head.

"We are leaving, I suggest you climb on your horses" Turning around to look at Arthur Castus, Dominika asked, "When should we arrive at the wall, Sir Arthur?"

"In less than a day, my lady." Answered Arthur.

"Mila, Justine." We both looked at Dominika. "Get a horse, Spirit and Flicka are both in the back of the carriage, you might want to get them. They have both been restless since you guys left late last night." We nodded and ran to our respected horses, mine was Spirit who oddly, looked like the cartoon horse movie _Spirit_ and I think you could guess where the name Flicka came from.

We calmed our respected horse and climbed onto their backs, trotting towards the rest of the girls. I turned to look at Mila, "Must be a record, don't cha think?"

"What are you talking about?"

I had to chuckle, "Less than twenty-four hours and we are already captured, that is a record itself." Mila chuckled as well, "That is so true, I wonder how long the next one will last. What do you say?"

"Twenty Nummus says we'll be gone for more than a day next." I said after thinking for thirty seconds.

"Twenty Nummus says we'll be gone for less than two days next time." Mila said without thinking.

"Swear on it, with blood and trust." We both pulled out our daggers and dragged it across the palms of our hands. We clasped hands and repeated together, "With blood and trust." And the bet was on.


	2. The Foolish Bishop's Action

Sure enough, we did make it to the wall hours before sundown. Currently we are making our way to the great hall, or the round table, which I had no idea why. Well the bishop, Sir Arthur and his knights were, we would just be by the wall, standing and trying to seem like we don't give a damn about what he has to say or what they have to say. While we were waiting for all of them to come in, some of us decided to play in the room, but that was cut off shortly.

To be honest, the twins Emelia and Elisabet, were the most excited to be in the room. The round table originated from Greece when they were a republic, and because the Romans loved Greek culture and stuff, this was copied. All of us knew what it meant but for both of the twins, it was link of home, being Greek themselves.

I stepped towards a chair to see the designs, if it had any. On the back of the chair had a name carved in to it. I traced the letters slowly, mesmerized by the beautiful writing, thinking of how much time it must of took to look so beauftiful. _T-R-S-I-S-T-R-A-M _was the letters that I traced. Tristram. That name seemed so familiar, but how?

"Guys, check on the back of the chairs, it has names of the knights. Look, this says Tristram." I pointed at the chair I was at. By the time the last sentence came out of my mouth, Lyra came sprinting towards me.

She looked at the name and looked shocked and turned to face me. "Do you really think it's him?" By him, she means her brother Tristram. That's it, it was her brother.

"You can either hope or give up, but I do think it's your brother, until you find out what really happened, don't give up." I hugged her and looked to see what everybody else was doing.

Emmeline was on the floor, being hugged by the twins, gasping for breath and crying her eyes out. I guess Emmeline found her brother, Gawain, chair. I looked down to Lyra and found her crying as well, I held her, soothing her until the tears were gone and all she had was hope.

I looked at Mila and Myla and spoke, "Look and see if you find the names Lancelot and Dagonet." They both nodded. We had two girls by the name of Jorja and Jayda who served with us but died in combat. Jorja was Dagonet's sister and Jayda was Lancelot's sister. It was probably the worst time in service for me. I never felt sad when we had sisters who died but those two broke my heart, it really did. They were so tiny, they should have never seen war, but they had no choice and I could not protect them, none of us could.

Myla was the first one to nod and mouth me, telling me she found Lancelot, his seat was to my right. Mila nodded from across the room and knew it had to be Dagonet. We just hoped that they were alive.

We stayed like that the whole time; Lyra and I at her brother's chair, Myla at Lancelot's, Mila at Dagonet's, Emmeline and the twins at Gawain's, and the rest just standing in the back by the wall uncomfortable.

It was Ana who warned us of people making their way to the room did we get up from the floor and stand by the wall. Just when we settled by the wall did the first person come in, or more like two came in with four following after with the scout coming in last.

I knew that Emmeline was seeing if anybody was going to seat in her brothers' seat and so was Lyra. I wanted to see if anybody was going to seat in Dagonet and Lancelot's seat. Emmeline almost cried in relief when the knight that came in first sat down, he had lighter hair then your usual Sarmatian. The next knight we saw sit down that we were looking for was Dagonet, he was the tall giant of them all. Next was Lancelot who was the gorgeous one and had curly hair, just like the one who walked in with Gawain. I could tell that Lyra was getting anxious, but there was still one knight standing, walking towards the section I found her brother's name on the chair. When he sat down on the chair that would indicate what happened to Lyra's brother, I could feel Lyra bouncing in joy that he was alive, if it was her brother and not just someone with the same name.

Arthur came and took a seat, three seats away from Lancelot. All the knights that sat by each other chatted and a servant came and gave all seven men a goblet that most likely held wine. The chatter was cut off shortly when the door to Sir Dagonet's left opened and Horton stepped out.

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius." And the bishop stepped in looking down for a second but when he looked up, he stopped walking abruptly, looking stunned, with a man behind him who I never seen before. Obviously, he didn't work for the bishop, lucky him. All the knights and Arthur stood up for his arrival.

While Horton asked a question to the man, the bishop did not move, his smile fluttering, trying to compose his smile.

To cover his surprise, he spoke. "I was given to understand there would be more of you." Wow! Is he on crack? What kind of question is that?

"There were. We have been fighting here for 15 years, Bishop." Arthur spoke while looking at his knights.

The bishop chuckled, 'Bastard!' My mind yelled. "Oh, of course." Damn! Wish I could just kill him and watch the light drain from his eyes. "Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory." He continued, taking a goblet from a servant behind him. Horton went around passing the other goblet of wine to the rest of the knights. "Rome is most indebted to you noble knights." What are we? Dirt you can spit at and we can't do anything? "To your final days as servants to the empire."

Before Lancelot took at drink, he looked at the bishop. "Day. Not days." Ok, the bishop is up to something if Lancelot could catch that. All the bishop did was waved him off. Everybody took a seat after taking a sip and the bishop continued to talk. I swear he is so conceited; all he likes to listen to is his voice.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...?" Is this really the reason we were here?

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." I love this guy, protecting his knights yet so polite, maybe I should teach him how to not to be polite. The bishop looked like he really didn't care and that was why he was not there. Damn this guy, at least seem like that was really a question you were meant to ask, cause I know something is up.

"Of course, of course. They are pagans, hm?" All the knights looked like they wanted to give him a piece of their mind, but they would just have to wait after me. I needed to do this for years now. "For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius?" He turned to look at Arthur himself. "I saw his image in your room." Probably in the fire, again that bastard, though he's turning into a douchebag now a days.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome." Was he not told that he is died?

"Ah." He doesn't even tell him? Douchebag! He gulped, ha! "Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero." What are we again? "In Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth." He said looking at the knights pointy at the end. "Alas...Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world." Am I the only person getting a horrible vibe from this man? "Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door." Horton comes over to the bishop with a case I knew held their release papers.

"Because of this, Rome, and the Holy Father, has decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outpost, such as Britain." The knights started to get up from their seats. "What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." He opened up the case containing six scrolls of paper.

"Saxons?" Questioned Arthur.

"Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun." I would gladly fight them damn Saxons if it let me get away from this bishop.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Spoke up Lancelot.

"And they only kill everything." Gawain spoke so softly I had to strain to hear what he had to say.

The one who was still seating, the one who came in with Gawain spoke up. "So you would just leave the land to the Woads." He was getting mad at the bishop, we could get along just fine, and I love his anger. "I risked my life for nothing?" Ha, with this guy, you kill cattle because he peed on him.

All the bishop did was give a small _hm_. "Gentleman," He raised the case and displayed the scrolls. "your discharge paper with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." All the knights, especially the younger looking one, look anxious to hold the paper.

Putting down the case, he looked at all of them at the table, "But first, I must have a word with your commander." When no one moved he spoke again while sitting. "In private."

"We have no secrets." Arthur looked at his knights. The bishop took a deep breath but did not speak, closing the lid with a big _bang_.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." I was surprised that Lancelot was the one to speak.

They all walked out, but the man that came with Dagonet seemed mad, "Let it go, Bors." Said Dagonet to the man, who is Bors, while walking out to the door. I love Bors, he better scare the bishop, he needs one and needs to teach me how to intimidate this man, or anybody for that fact.

Tristram left with the goblet in his hand, so did Bors and the young guy. When they left, the bishop finally looked at Arthur.

"Rome has issued a final order for you and your men."

"Final order?" You could tell that Arthur was surprised.

"You are to travel north to rescue the family of Marius Honorius and return, in particular, with Marius's son, Alecto." Arthur had a look of disbelief and looked around the room. I have no clue if they didn't even notice us but I needed to know what the Roman Empire is making them do, other than what he just said.

"Alecto is the Pope's favorite godchild and pupil. It is his destiny to become a bishop, perhaps even pope one day." Right then, I think Arthur could not keep his anger no more, and I thought he had no anger, but boy did he, and he did a good job of composing himself.

"On this day you ask this of my men. On this day." I know, Arthur, but he is a hopeless case. Arthur got up from his chair and took a deep breath, his anger was too great for this bishop, and he could not stay seated next to him. "They have risked their lives for 15 years for a cause not of their own. And now, on the day they are to be liberated, you send them on a mission which is far more dangerous than any other they have undertaken. You tell me, Bishop, how do I go to my men and tell them that instead of freedom I offer death?" The bishop just stared at the table.

"If your men are truly the knights of legend, perhaps some will survive." That is so low; I could just stab his cold ice heart. If they're not Roman, they have no life. That man is so infuriating. "If it is God's will." Finally looking at Arthur, what a pussy, he should have done that from the start and be a man.

"Your men want to go home, and to get home they need to cross the entire breadth of the Roman Empire. Deserters would be hunted down like dogs. Will you defy the Pope, Arthur? Rome? God himself?"

"Everything I've done has been for the Church and for Rome. Do not mistake a loyal soldier for a fool, Germanius." Does that make me a fool? I believe in God but screw the Pope and Rome. Yes! Arthur's anger and snappy polite talk made the bishop stand up.

"Would you leave a defenseless Roman boy, destined to lead our church at the hands of the Saxons? Fulfill this mission, and you man will receive their discharge. Their papers will be waiting here the moment they return. You have my word." The bishop was walking away when Arthur spoke up.

"You think very hard upon that vow, Bishop, for I will hold you to it. Break it, and no Roman legion, papal army, nor God himself will protect you. That is my word." You have got to love this man. Wish I could say something like that but Dominika always holds me back. And with that, the bishop left the room, and Arthur left after the bishop when he took ten deep breaths, muttering about how to tell his knights.

I turned to look at Dominika, "You need to find a way for us to go with them." All Dominika did was nod and we all left to our rooms, hoping tomorrow would bring excitement.


	3. Beginning Of An Adventure With Knights

"Up, up! In the stables in five minutes. Gear up!" I groaned, I was so not a morning person but I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on my tunic, braccae and boots on. I went to the water basin that was by the door, washing my face and hands and dragging the hem of my shirt across my face, drying my face and hands.

I combed my hair with my fingers and tied my hair with a piece of leather. I went to my bedside and strapped my twin blades to my back with a long blade sword on my left hip for safe keeping, a dagger each boot and a dagger on my right hip. I picked up my little belongings that I had with me in a small pack and my water skin, which I would fill up on my way to the stables, grabbed my bow, arrows and axe and walked out towards the stables which had a fountain that I could fill up with water.

I ran into the stables, almost bumping into bishop himself. I looked around to see everybody else in the stables and the bishop was glaring at me. "How long did I take?" I asked Kamila, who ended up next to me. "Seven minutes and the twins and Mila have the food and give Vivienne your water skin, she will fill it up." I did exactly what she told me to do and handed my water skin to Vivienne who handed me my water skin not a minute later. "Thanks."

The bishop turned to look at Arthur and his knights which were getting ready to leave. I tuned out, I hated hearing his voice, but Kamila hit me on my side with her elbow when she noticed I wasn't moving. "What?" I whispered yelled.

"We're going with them to the mission." I gapped and all my things that I was holding fell on the floor, catching the attention of everybody in the stables.

"No way!" I whispered. I turned to Dominika, "You talked him into letting us go?" All she did was nod. "Oh. My. God! I could kiss you but you're a girl and I'm no homo. Oh. My. God! Oh. My. God! Horton, get my horse. Dominika, come here. You deserve the biggest hug in the world. Damn girl, I love you more than winning a bet against Mila. Ahh!" I was jumping up and down with joy.

"Mila! This means I win, I can't believe it, I get to leave somewhere without 'his eminence' for longer than twenty-four hours. Thank the Lord, for he has finally heard my prayers. I am going to keep my part of the bargain and recite bible verse all day, just like I said..." Before I could contiune, Lyra came to me, dumped a bucket of water on my head and slapped me across my cheek. I just stared at her stunned, she just slapped me, and it hurt. I put my hand to my cheek and croaked, "Ow! That hurt, a lot. And you can't go on using my trick to get you all out of your sugar rush."

"Get on your horse, now!" Lyra pointed at my horse, Spirit. Sluggishly, I picked up my weapons and bag and went into the stall that held my horse

I strapped my long sword on the side of the saddle and my bag on the back of the saddle. I strapped my quiver of arrows on the opposite side. The stable men gave me a pouch that held oats or wheat to feed the horse, most likely he has the rest with him.

I got on Spirit and trotted over to where everybody was waiting for me, I handed Lyra my bow and stood next to her, waiting for the command to move out.

Dominika turned her horse to face us, Arthur did the same. "Ladies, we follow orders from Sir Artorius, anything he says, goes. And you will show respect." She looked pointy at me and Mila; she just has to ruin the fun. "Starting by proper names." Okay, this time she just stared hard at me.

"Okay, you need to stop looking at me, honestly. I would never do that, you know me better." And she did. And she continued to stare at me. "Okay, fine, but that was only one time. One time." And to make her happy, in my world, I swore, lifting my right hand. "I swear in the name of the Son, Father, and the Holy Ghost that I will obey and try to be good." She just stared straight at me, I took a deep breath. "And no name calling. Happy?"

"Very." She turned to face 'Sir Artorius'. "We are ready." And without a word we went off, leaving the bishop in a cloud of dust. Ha, got to love that.

We raced off with the Sarmatians in the front and us taking the back. Traveling for miles, nonstop and we finally were able to go in the forest, and the sky was thundering and lightening. We had to duck under branches and jump over logs, it seemed pretty boring to me, until their scout, Tristram called out.

"Woad. They're tracking us." We stopped our horses, waiting for an attack.

"Where?" Arthur barely whispered.

"Everywhere." Was Tristram's response.

I could hear the slight footsteps of the Woads, me from living with them for a year, and I bet Mila could hear them as well, for the same reasons, Lyra and Emmeline, they are our scouts.

About twenty seconds later of waiting did the Woads finally take action. They shot arrows with rope and closed off that exit. Turing around, Bors took the lead, and everybody followed him, but the Woads territory was the forest and they were prepared. Again they blocked off the exit and we had to turn to see if we could find a way out.

"Get back!"

"Get back!" Was the only message I heard coming from the front so we all turned around, again.

Every direction we went, arrows we coming our way and we had to dodge them to get out alive and not hurt. This time a gate came out of the ground and blocked of the exit and yet again had to look for a way out.

Arthur took lead and for a while it looked good, except the Woads came out with spears, pushing us back. Believe it or not, it was our only way out, we were trapped. The Woads started to come out and surround us with their weapons and we all took out ours.

Me and Mila pushed forward to see Prydwen ready to fire an arrow at Arthur. Mila spoke out in Woadish.

_"Prydwen." _Mila said, with a slight bow from her head.

_"Mila." _He gave her an acknowledge bow and turned to me. _ "Justine."_

_"Prydwen." _I gave him a slight bow as well.

The Woad horn blew and it was the horn to retreat, Mila had other plans before she would let Prydwen go.

_"How's Lucan?" _She asked hopefully.

_"Don't know" He_ shrugged his arms.

_"What do you mean?" _Fearing for the worst for her nephew.

_"Was taken when learning how to fight with Guinevere, both are gone. We hope that Lucan is with Guinevere, which is all we can hope for. She will look out for him with her best of ability." _Mila gasped and silent tears where coming out of her eyes. The horn rang for a second time and Prydwen finally put down his arrow and walked into the trees, becoming one with nature.

_"Thank You." _And I bowed my head and turned to go in the back with Mila following me.

"All will be explained at camp." And we made way to look for somewhere to sleep.


	4. The Talk With Strangers, I Think

That night it was pouring rain, I forgot to bring cloak and I was freezing, and we had no fire, so no warmth for me. I pretty much had to cuddle with Mila, who did have a clock with her, while it felt like winter was coming.

Everyone was gathered around the fire, the knights especially waiting for me and Mila's explanation on what we did earlier today in the forest.

I looked at all the knights before looking at the fire and starting my tale. "I came to this island eleven years ago. I don't remember how I got here; I just woke up with blue people around me. They saved my life that day; they took me in as one of them. They taught me their language and how to fight. I fought with them for a year as a Woad, lived with them as a Woad, and speak like them. They changed me life forever. After a year I was captured by Bishop Germanius and that is how I came into the service of him, a prisoner of war." I wasn't going to say anymore then what they needed.

It was Mila's turn for her story, which was the same as mine but later on then me. "The same thing happened to me, just three years later with my nefew. They taught me the same things for the one year I was with them, and then I was also taken as a prisoner of war. That is how we know the Woads and have so close ties with them. In a way, they are family to us."

It felt weird telling them the story but I was glad it was over. The knights broke off into different groups, Arthur completely left the camp and ten minutes later, we broke off into our own groups. No one talked until Gawain started to speak, breaking the quietness of the forest and the tension between both groups.

"Argh! I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy." Gawain started the conversation.

"And that's the summer!" Exclaimed Lancelot who was standing on the outskirt of the camp.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away." That was a good point. I give a point to Bors for actually having a brain.

"Doesn't help the smell." Pointed out Dagonet. A point to him as well.

After a second of quietness, Lancelot spoke. "Hey, Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?"

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision...by getting killed." Umm, no he gets no points. "Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names." And what is so bad about that? He lost all brownie points he won earlier.

"Women!" What is wrong with us? "The children already have names, don't they?" Everybody has a name! No brownie points for Tristram.

"Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers." Now that was messed up. Imagine someone askes your name and you say your name is number five. Poor kids I have to say.

"That's interesting. And I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot won twenty brownie points with that right there. Everybody chuckled at that, you had to give it to him, he was good.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now I've got the chance, I...I don't want to leave my children."

"You'd miss 'em too much." Responded Dagonet.

"I'll take them with me." He took a breath. "I like the little bastards. They mean something to me. Especially number three. He's a good fighter." Oh! He loves them, I wish my dad did.

"That's because he's mine." Lancelot told Bors, which made everybody snort.

"I'm going for a piss." And he left the camp.

After a while of silence, Arthur came back and sat down with his knights. When Bors eventually got back, Arthur stood up.

"Knights!" He called and everybody was listening to him. "Ladies." he bowed his head in our direction and we bowed our heads back.

"As many of you know, we are to save a Roman family in need. Saxons are coming and the family need to safely arrive at the wall. Our goal is the son Alecto but the famly comes. We arrive tomorrow. Lancelot, first watch. Gawain, second watch. Dagonet, third watch. Lady Dominika, could you spare some of your ladies for watches?"

"Yes. Justine, first watch." I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes, I get the cool one."

"Justine." She warned me. "Fine. He could bet me and I resign. He is deadly and I won't mess with him." "Ugh!" She yelled out in fusteration. "That was not what I was talking about Justine. Now stop messing around."

"Damn girl, is it your time of the month." By this time, Dominika face was red from anger.

"Justine." She said as calmly as she could, and I was really scared. She never got this mad except to Iseult. "Get. To. Work." I just stared at her, mouth open. Oh crap! She was dead serious.

"Don't make me say it again, get up and do your watch." She quickly reached in her belt and I knew it was a dagger she was reaching for, but I couldn't move. All of this was new to me, never has Dominika done this to me.

She flung the dagger towards me and nicked my arm, tearing my shirt on the sleeve.

"Oh shit! Okay, I get it. I'm going." I pulled the dagger from the tree, some of my blood on the blade and walked towards her. I stopped right in front of her, wiped the blood on her tunic before handing her the handle of the dagger. She took it and it seemed like she just noticed what she did.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Here, let Myla clean it for you. I'm so sorry."

I placed my hand on her arm. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry about. Everything is okay."

"No, I let my anger get the best of me and attacked my sister-in-arms, which should not have happened. Let Myla look at it."

"I can clean it later; everybody knows how to clean a wound, no need for a healer. And about you attacking me, it's okay. Now, I will go and do my watch with funny guy over there." I got up and dragged Lancelot with me to do our watch while I yelled out behind my shoulder.

"Next time, use your anger on the Saxons, seems like your going to need it. It will help you." And without waiting for a response, I dragged Lancelot in the forest. Oh! This trip is so going to be fun and worth the many pains we are going to go through.

"Okay, I'll climb the tree and if you need help with all that armor you have on, then tell me. It will help us have a better view without being caught."

I swiftly climbed up the tree making room for Lancelot, waiting for him until he need my help getting up. "Damn! You really need to take off your armor, it's weighing you down, you know." I exclaimed as he sat down on a tree branch, making it shake under the weight. All he did was snort.

I climbed two more feet and sat down on a branch, Lancelot sat down next to me. For the longest time we sat down in silence, until Lancelot broke the silence, which I bet was suppose to be the time we were to wake up the next people to take watch, so I'm guessing, hours later.

"What happened back at the forest? I noticed you left things out and I won't let you get away with it." I gave him a question look, how did he catch that?

"I do that same thing." Oh! I nodded my head and looked foward.

"When I first came to Britain, I was alone. Didn't even have weapons to defend myself, food to feed off, nothing. My third day, after taking some food from travelers at night, did the Woads find me. They welcomed me, became one of them. I was seventeen back then. Mila was just asking a question about someone she knows, but the news was not good. Then he left."

"How did you get in the service of Rome?" I asked curiously.

"Like any Sarmatian, taken for fifteen years from home, to serve Rome as knights and protect the same people who imprisioned us. It's something forced, not a choice. Just when we are about to be free man and go back home, we are sent of to a suicide mission, maybe less of us will make it back to recieve our freedom." He was angry about his freedom being delayed, I have no idea how that is, and maybe I never will. Having your freedom delayed is something I would get angry over.

"At least you got Sir Artorius as your leader. Imagine if someone like the bishop was your leader. It's terrible." He laughed under his breath.

"How do you last with him as your leader?"

"Escape as often as I can. Just before you guys came two days ago, I escaped that night to the Woads. At the fight, I was fighting for the Woads. Felt good to bring down those bastards. We thought that the bishop would be in the carriage so when Sir Artorius went to the carriage, Bors said it was 'a bloody mess', I was beyond happy that he was died, but he wasn't. I thought for once and for all, he was gone and out of my hand, but he's still alive, back at the wall. I would talk back to him as much as I could, as long as Dominika didn't interven, I would get in trouble. I didn't care; it was something I was use to, nothing new."

"You have any sibilings?" I had to laugh; man did I have a big family.

"Yes, ninteen sibilngs to be exact."

"Ninteen?" He voice went all squicky.

"Yes. My parents never married and always were with different people. Mom had eight and dad had twelve with five other women, this does not include me. You?"

"A sister from what I know."

"What was her name?" Please don't say Jayda, I beg you!

"Jayda." Dammit! "Yours? They don't have numbers right?" I chuckled.

"No. Jason is my older brother, I was the second oldest. My younger brother Alex, everybody else is half-sibilings, which means we only have one parent that is the same. Mom had Kent, Declan, Chad, Trent and Grace. Dad had Julian, Mason, Derek, Anthony, James, Paul, Kristiana, Lydia, Layla, Aaron, Faye, and Elaine. It was a hectic household; twelve of us lived in a house together all the time. The other nine came and went whenever their mom let them come over. It wasn't a big house, seven boys and five girls. We had a basement and three bedrooms. The boys stayed in the basement, my parents shared a bedroom, my four sisters shared a room and I pretty much got stuck with the closet. It's nice when you have many sibilings but I grew up not having the luxury of that. The next girl to be born was Kristiana and I was nine, and the boys would always whine about girl cooties and crap, didn't want me to play with them.

It was a tough lifestyle, I felt like I was always being ignored. They both went to see my sibilings games, but not mine, but they did remember me when the house had to be clean." I didn't know why but tears started to come out, slowly then it turned into balling my eyes out. I leaned my head against the tree and just cried while drops of rain hit me on my face.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I'm sorry I put this on you, it was unkind of me. I've told Mila, Myla and Lyra but it seems like we each have or own problems and...I don't know, it just felt different telling you, like I'm ready to give up that life and letting it be and letting it stay in the past. Thank you." I don't know how any of this happened. Without knowing, I would tell Lancelot anything, it really was wierd. I have this feeling; like I can trust him and that he would understand and put everything behind for the time being.

He grabbed me, so that I was leaning on his shoulder. He rubbed his arms up and down my arm, giving me warmth. "You don't have to be sorry." This confused me; I thought he was the cocky type, not very sincere kind of guy. We stayed like that the whole night, only did the sun come up did we get off the tree to wake everybody up.

After waking up everybody, getting breakfast and getting the horses ready, did we finally make our way to the estate of this Roman. Oh joy!


End file.
